Shocking Cyborg
by CMXB
Summary: A cyborg from another world found Dr. Geros lab and decided to take it for his own experiments will he be an ally or foe.


**Chapter 1 A mechanical cyborg.**

**I don't own Yugioh or Dragon Ball Z**

At night portal oppened near a destroyed lab and from it came a figure and dressed in a purple coat, pants and hat and his face was hidden by a metal mask.

"Hm this place as a interesting source of energy."The figure said as he walked to the lab while it was destroyed he found a secret passage in the ground he opened it and went inside to the tunnel, he continued to walk and found another set of doors he opened them to reveal a laboratory with a big computer there there was three pods with numbers 13 to 15 and theres a was capsule with a small creature inside.

He went to the computer and checked the data and said:"Interesting these androids are inpressive but this Cell can be greater, I wonder if I did a few changes to him will it make him even stronger" he started to type in the computer and spent a days on it's creation.

Three days later Trunks and Krillin flew to Dr. Geros lab and found the passage way, they went inside the tunnels and found the lab.

"Krillin theres he is Cell."Trunks said as Krillin looked to see Cell in his larval form.

"Yeah I remember that freak he was made from me, Goku and others dna just looking at him makes me sick."Krillin said angry.

"This thing will then grow into a cocoon then it will shed it's skin and become Cell and after that it will go to absorb the life force of others."Trunks said nervous.

"Come on let's blow this place up."Krillin said as he extended his arms.

"No stop, wait a minute."Trunks said stopping him.

Trunks went to a table to see blueprints there and said:"I can't believe it's here."

"What what's there Trunks?" Krillin asked confused.

"These are the designs for Android 17."Trunks said.

"Android 17"Krillin said as he remembered him

"Yes we can use this to find the androids weakness."Trunks said happy.

"Yeah that's a great idea so is there also Cells." Krillin said as he approached Trunks.

"No just some crazy plans for a gas powered toaster."Trunks said as he looked to the other blueprints.

"We got what we need so let's blow this place up."Krillin said.

"Yeah."Trunks said.

"I would recommend if you didn't." they turned to see the figure there typing on the computer.

"Hey who are you?"Trunks asked.

"Who am I is not important but what is stopping you both from destroying this lab and it's creations of the androids and Cell."He said.

"Wait androids?"Krillin said confused.

The figure pointed to the three pods and they got surprised that they didn't noticed them.

"No way more androids."Trunks said angry.

"Yes these will help me along with this Cell I did some research and some way theres a second one that has grown so with that ones potential I decided to make this one greater so he can be a good fighter."he said.

"Oh yeah."Krillin said as he extended his arms to blast the computer but the figure blasts Krillin away with a electric sphere .

"Wait we couldn't sense your energy than that means you're an android too."Trunks said to him.

"Android no, cyborg yes."he said as he continued to type.

"Cyborg."Trunks said confused.

"Yes I guess I should introduce myself:" he takes of his coat to reveal his cyborg body and has green clothing with spikes, a red head with veins and a metal mask."I am Jinzo"

"Whoa he's a freaky guy."Krillin said as he sat up.

Trunks was stunned as he never seen anybody like him and Jinzo said:"I am from another world, I came to this planet to search place to continue my experiments after I lost my old lab and I found this one with some improvements it can be of great use to me."

"So whats you're plans to take over the world."Trunks questioned him.

"Take over the world, why would I wan't that I just like to experiment and create new beings in fact I created cyborgs too only mine are better."Jinzo said.

"Oh yeah well then can you at last help us against Cell?"Krillin asked.

"Hm very well I know if those androids or even Cell finds me it will result in my lab getting destroyed so I will send you some of my creations."Jinzo said.

"Ok, then where are they?" Krillin asked.

Jinzo snapped his fingers and then four robots appeared.

"Presenting Commander Covington, Machinan Soldier, sniper and Defender they will help you on you're mission."Jinzo said as they appeared infront of them with a bow.

Trunks was uneasy but Krillin said:"Hey thanks but will they help against the androids."

Jinzo chuckled and said:"Oh don't worry even if they are stronger than them they have an ace."

Trunks and Krillin nodded as they let the robots follow them and they wen't to see Bulma.

When they arrived at Capsule Corp Bulma came out and said:"Guys you're back, wait who are those four." she was surprised to see the machinas.

"Don't worry they are here to help us we found this guy in Dr. Gero's lab and he said that he will help us out since this thing with the androids and Cell would just make his research in trouble."Krillin said.

"Well if you say so."Bulma said nervous.

"We found the designs for android 17 so we can use it to find their weakeness." Trunks said as he showed her the blueprints and she nodded as both went inside.

Krillin went to the machinas and said:"Ok guys were gonna need your help to fight the androids so let me take you to kame house so I can introduce to the guys ."

They nodded and they followed him through the air, they reached the place and found Tien and Piccolo there.

"Hey guys."Krillin shouted to them and they looked up only to get surprised to see the machina force there.

Krillin landed with them and Tien asked:"Krillin who are these robots?"

Krillin explained to them what happened and Piccolo said:"I see, so they are here to help well I guess if they don't do anything we can trust them."

After that the machina force spent they're time locating Cell as he was a bigger threat, since then Goku woke up and took Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks to the look out to train in the time chamber.

At Kame house Piccolo saw the news and was angry, the machina force were at the back and they found a signal coming they're way and Commander Covington went to warn Piccolo.

"Danger is arriving."Convington said.

"What?"Piccolo said as they heard a noise outside and Piccolo saw the androids there.

"Hello again is Goku here?"17 said to him.

Piccolo and was mad and Convington said:"Analizing androids threat level high but can be dealt with."They androids noticed him.

"Well what do we have here, did you build a friend for you."17 said.

16 scanned the place and said:"there are three more machines here."

"Wait what?"17 said as the rest of machina force appeared.

"So let me guess couldn't beat us on your own so you decided to make a some toys instead."18 said to him.

Piccolo smirked and said:"While their new I was told they can beat you."

"Wait is that a joke these four can beat us."17 said surprised to hear that.

"Well let's test that follow me."Piccolo said he lead them to a remote island.

They arrived and 17 said"you're really going to do this ok fine."

Piccolo looked at them and said:"will you be fighting alone."

"Well it would be unfair so I'll fight alone."17 said.

Piccolo smirked and said:"Good as much I wanted to figth you they're creator wanted them to fight you so which one you wants to start."

Commander Covington pointed his arm foward and said:"Machina soldier charge."

Soldier charged at 17 and was infront of him surprising 17 and was about to cut him but 17 dodged in time leaving a cut on his shirt.

"Ok, I guess I should take this serious."17 said as he fought with soldier they traded punches as they dodge them.

18 and 16 and looked at the fight and 18 said:"I have to admit that ones good."

"His power is greater than 17 and he doesn't seem to lose energy."16 said.

"Wait you don't mean they are like us."18 said.

"Yes they have infinite energy too."16 said.

Soldier threw 17 to the floor and he crashed, soldier went down as 17 got up and said:a2I don't believe it he beat me why."

Soldier raised his sword and said:"Eliminate." as he brought it down and 17 jumped out of the way to avoid as it hit the ground.

18 got up and said:"Come on 17 either finish this or let me deal with it."

"Hey if you want to figh deal with the other three."17 said as he charged at Soldier and they clashed again.

Piccolo watches them and said:"Not bad Soldier seems to hold his own againts 17 how strong is he."

"Soldier is superior to 17."Commander Covington said.

"Good let's hope he can finish this."Piccolo said.

17 seperated himself from Soldier and thought:how can this be where did these guys appeared if one is this strong then what about the other three.

As they continued to fight Commander Covington sensed a energy coming they're way.

"Danger is approaching."Convington said.

"What where?"Piccolo said nervous.

Then they all sensed a new energy to see Cell there looking at the everyone with a smile.

"Well well I have found 17 and 18 finally I will achieve my perfect form."Cell said as he then noticed the machinas" Who are they did someone make new machines able to fight the androids."

"This is bad."Piccolo said as he saw the machina thinking of something,

"Threat level high must use the union program."Commander Covington said.

"Wait what?"Piccolo said confused.

Commander Covington blew a whistle that made the other three machina glow as they jumped into the air.

"Wait what are they doing?"17 said confused.

a bright light appeared blinding everyone then somehting made them get shocked, they're stood a giant a giant made from the Machinas.

"Behold Machina Force."Covington said.

Now will this new warrior stop Cell from absorbing the androids find out next time.

**Note:I wanted to make a story on Jinzo since hes one of my favourite card so here he is as a scientist and fighter.**


End file.
